Levi's Love
by Kayla Ackerman-Smith
Summary: This is a Love Story featuring Humanities' strongest A cover image is coming Levi falls in love with the adopted daughter of Erwin Smith after loosing her during the 56th Recon mission outside the wall. Will there be happy endings. Read and review this is the first fan fiction I have written in a long time
1. Prologue: Lost Love

**Levi's love**

 **By Kayla Ackerman-Smith**

 **I do not own the right to Attack on Titan however I do own the rights to my original characters.**

 **Prologue **

Levi was on scout expedition, the day was bright and clear. Levi had talking to Eren who was a titan shifter about his time in the Scouts. Levi suddenly noticed an injured young lady by the side of the road. He was a nervous wreck what was a woman doing outside the wall especially with titans around. He dismounted his horse and ran over to her. He suddenly realized who it was Kayla Smith one the few that he had cared about. She had went missing during the 56th expedition outside the wall. He knelt down beside the woman and held her hand. She flinched at his touch.

Levi looked at her as she reached for his hand. "Kayla. I thought you had died." he said fighting the sting of tears.

"Levi." Her voice barely above a whisper and her eyes closed."The pain."

Levi simply held her tight as he picked her up and smiled as a few of his men gathered around including Mikasa and Eren.

"Levi who is this woman?" Sasha asked whilst munching on a potato.

Levi stared at Sasha and the others as they came around. "Someone very special to me. I thought I had lost her when she was went missing during the 56th recon mission. The rest doesn't matter to you."

"Levi? Are you really here?" Kayla whisperer.

"I am here. I am sorry I wasn't there to protect you from the titans." He said as tears flowed down his face.

She wiped away his tears, "Don't be I certainly don't blame you. I knew you come to my rescue. I was protected."

They loaded Kayla into the cart and Levi sat with her. As they were heading back to Wall Maria they noticed three titans heading towards them.

Captain We have three, 12 meter titans heading our way." Connie shouted over to the Levi Squad.

Levi thought very quickly and then Levi order them to go to the 3D Maneuver Gear. He told Kayla to hold on tight to him.

She knew she couldn't slow him down. "Leave me here Levi please." She pleaded with him. "I do not have the strength to hold on." She told him bluntly.

Levi held her tight as the zipped across the trees. He felt her go limp. He knew she was weak. "Hold on to me please?"

Eren came over and looked at Captain Levi then said. "She will be okay I know it. She is remarkably strong." He placed his hand on Levi's shoulder to reassure him. "I will stay beside you as will Mikasa and Armin." Levi nodded in reply and smiled. They both looked at each other.

"Thank you Eren, Mikasa and Armin." Levi wanted to cry as Kayla lent into Levi's chest.

"Levi we have to get back to Wall Maria. Just trust me please?"She whispered. They nodded.

Kayla looked at the others when she noticed her father. "Commander Smith sorry I can't stand and give you the proper salute." She said has she placed her left fist on her chest.

"Kayla it's fine." he smiled "I am glad you are okay." He knew that his daughter had survived but did that make her titan.

"Father." was Kayla managed in a bare whisper.

Levi looked at the two of them just stood "Sir?" he said as looked him directly.

"Hmmm. Did you say something Levi?" Erwin said absent mindedly.

"Who is she to you?" he said as he looked between them both. Then realized that it was Kayla Smith. Though Erwin never really talked about his past or if he had any family.

"Levi... Kayla is my daughter. I thought we had lost her to the titans. When we went outside the wall six months ago."

Levi wiped away his Commander's tears. "She is a fighter just like you, her father. I thought I lost the one person who love me regardless how mean I was to her. She was one of the few I could go toe to toe in an argument and yet she never backed down. Just like Pet..."

Erwin just smiled "We need to head back to the walls. I will ride with her. I owe her that much." was all he could say. "Levi please get the troops ready to return."

"Yes Commander." Levi said as Kayla was loaded into the wagon. He walked off and spread the word he looked Erwin and Kayla.

Kayla sat up feverishly as the wagon moved off. Her dad put what was left of his arm around her to try and protect her.

"How did you loose your arm dad?" She asked.

"It was bitten off by a titan saving Eren." He said as looked at her with sadness in his eyes. "But I am stronger for what has happened."

"Levi knows my relationship to you. do you think we should tell the others?" she asked as the Levi Squad had changed from when joined and been placed under the command of Levi. She smiled at her at her father knowing that he would tell those he trusted. Levi was definitely one that they had both trusted. As Kayla came to the church where father had been a priest. She later found that someone had found her ill in the city underground and took her to Father Smith. She was left in the church with a note that read "please take care of her." she had kept the note and spoke to father Smith about it. "Dad? Did you find out who took to the church?" she asked with a curious smile.

He nodded but didn't say who. They both seemed lost in their thoughts as neared city when Kayla blacked out and went limp. Erwin noticed she was limp and called Levi over.

"Commander what's wrong with Kayla?" he asked with a surprised look on his face.


	2. Chapter 1: Pain

**Chapter one**

"She just gone limp I am giving you permission to break formation and get her to the hospital. I will meet you there when I get a chance. Understood NO one is allowed near her expect me or yourself. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR."

Levi nodded and took Kayla by ODM gear to the hospital she was shaking in Levi's arms when a nurse took Kayla from his arms.

"What happened? and what is her name Levi?"

"She blacked out on route home from beyond the wall. I don't know much more than that. her name is Kayla Smith."

The nurse looked shocked "Commander Erwin's daughter?"

Levi nodded. Tears threatened to fall again

"I used to work with the church where she and her father lived."She sighed, "I thought she had been killed by a titan."

"Only myself and Commander Erwin are allowed in. to see her." he said quite coldly. His bluey - grey eyes meet the nurse. "I was the one who found her in the underground city and took her to safety. She never knew that. Commander Erwin is the only who knows the truth about where she came from. I am not sure he ever told her." Corporal Levi was in tears.

Kayla had heard every word that was said in her lucid state. "Levi is it true what just told Anya?" She said at bear whisper with her eyes closed.

"I am afraid so. You would not have lasted much longer as you became very ill. It is why I am so protective over you."

Kayla smiled "Where is my father?" She looked and felt like hell.

Levi looked round just as Erwin walked in.

"Kayla how do you feel?" He asked her.

"Like hell Sir." She replied drifting off to sleep.

Levi turned to Erwin "She knows I took to your church."

"Levi get some rest." Erwin pleaded with the smaller man. Erwin knew he wouldn't rest easy until Kayla safe even from the Military Police. Erwin made it an order.

Levi nodded and turns on his heels and left the room.

Hanji walked to see Levi walk out and scowled at her. "Just take care of her. Shitty glasses."

She simply nodded as he continued to walk away.

He made his way to his room and entered and showered. Levi broke down in tears. He hated the fact that Kayla had reminded him so much of Petra Ral. "I will do my best to keep her safe even from the Military police."

Levi tried to get some sleep. About an hour later he woke with start his heart racing, he got out of bed and got dressed. Levi raced to the room where she was laid out. Her father sat there in tears. "Commander are you okay?" He gently asked as he placed his hand on his Commander's shoulder.

Erwin looked at Levi and shook his head. "I am scared I am gonna lose her. I have" He said.

Kayla rolled her head to face them and said "I am not going anywhere. I will fight beside you once I have my strength back." She held out her hand and both of them held it. Levi smiled a very rare smile."Dad how bad am I?"

Erwin looked at them both and sighed "You could be bed bound until you die." Tears fell from his eyes.

Levi looked at Erwin. "Commander I know she your daughter but would you mind if I asked for her hand in marriage please?"

Erwin was shocked and smiled "You have my permission to ask but it's up to Kayla." He said to Levi whilst looking at Kayla.

Levi walked over to her bedside and got down on one knee and asked "Kayla would you do the honour of marrying me?"

She thought for a few a moments "I will but will you want me if I bed bound?" She asked knowing Levi heart.

"I will love you regardless." He said.

A/N

sorry this is a short chapter I have been looking for a job so please bear with me. I am dyslexic as well


	3. Chapter 2: A Hope

**Set a week after Levi proposed to Kayla in font of Erwin**

 **Chapter 2: A Hope**

Kayla was resting in her bed she stood for the first since she arrived at the HQ. Her legs felt like jelly.

Levi and Erwin walked into the room where Kayla was. They were extremely surprised that Kayla was stood by the window wanting to be out there training. They both walked over to Kayla and smiled Levi looked at Kayla in the eyes. "I love you and I am glad you are okay."

Kayla looked at Erwin and then at Levi and smiled "I love my family." she looked at the floor. Erwin, Levi and the scouts were her family." She said some time later around dinner time Kayla went down to eat with others she needed to interact with other scouts. She found that Sasha was making sure Kayla got extra to eat which made Erwin smile. Kayla sat and eat what she could. She drank the cup of water. "Excuse me Sasha I need to Commander Erwin about getting some training. " It was then she noticed her father sitting with them.

Sasha asked, "Commander is Kayla your daughter?"

He nodded adding "Only by adoption. That's a very story to tell."

Levi placed his arm around Kayla and said "I thought you were still upstairs and I found out through Hange that you were down here. I am glad you are." He said with compassion in his voice.

Kayla looked at Levi Squad and smiled. "Father I need some up to date training on the ODM Gear."

Mikasa was sat opposite Kayla and Erwin and pipped up "Commander me and Sasha would be honoured to help Kayla train." Sasha nodded as Mikasa finished.

Kayla walked away putting her dishes to one side. "Excuse me I need some fresh air."

Mikasa and Sasha ran up to Kayla as did the whole of Special Operations Squad (Levi Squad.)

Levi got to Kayla first. "Kay... Why the tears? We all care about you. You do know that?" Levi had his arm around her as the others came to her.

Erwin saw which squad to put her in. He noticed Levi thinking the same thing. Kayla Smith belonged to Levi Squad. "Kayla I think you belong in Levi's squad." Erwin said "You can tell about your past if you want to or I can?"

Kayla shuffled a little on Levi's arm "you can please father and Can Levi and I go for a walk please father?"

He nodded as Kayla and Levi went towards the stables.

Erwin sat down between Mikasa and Sasha and began.

****FLASHBACK****

Levi had been looking after Kayla when she became very ill and none of the doctors were a hundred percent sure what had caused the illness. Her mother had been kidnaped and soled into prostitution. Kayla was about seven when her mother told her to run away from the prostitution gang. Kayla ran and found Levi. He took her in. She had been very scared of what might happen if she was caught by the slavers within six month Kayla had started to go downhill fast. Levi got her to surface and to the church where I was priest. He simply left a note. Saying take care of her as she was very ill. I never realised that she would become someone who would help me heal. Kayla stay at the church when I joined the military. She joined the 95th Training Corps and graduated first in her class. I hoped she would have the Military Police Brigade but she didn't she the Survey Corps.

****END FLASHBACK****

The others where shocked Kayla looked at the ground as she spoke "Now you know my story." She paused then continues "I don't want to be treated any differently by my extended family."

Sasha and the others nodded. "We promise."

Kayla smiled as group sat on the battlements of HQ. She looked at father who had something to tell her.

"Kayla can we go to my office please?" He asked as he gestured to the door.

"Excuse me... My father need me for something." She said as she noticed Levi smile. She walks to her father.

Once in the office Erwin shut the door. "Kayla I want you to become a squad leader?" He smiled at her

"Why me? there are better candidates for the role?" She asked back.

"You are one of the most talented members of the corps behind Levi and your squad will be hand picked by you. It will be a back up Special Operations Squad. You do not have to take it but I will respect your choice?" He looked at her with a smile and said "Dismissed.

She gave a salute and headed back to the battlements. Her father just behind her. They sat quietly and stargazed. Kayla drifted off to sleep the next thing is Erwin carrying her to Levi shared quarters.


End file.
